


The Long Weekend

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Devil's Triangle [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fellatio, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Voyeurism, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: ... an affair between friends continues at its height... but jealousies creep in.  Set in S2 ...





	1. An Excellent Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJaneGrey92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneGrey92/gifts).

> This is a gift to LadyJaneGrey92, who inspired the idea of a romance between Erich & Helen. As well as showing Erich as a tender lover, I also added a little music and tried to put a little humor at the end, for extra enjoyment! :)

It was an excellent meal: rouladen; tomatoes with vinaigrette and fresh dill; boiled potatoes with parsley. The Riesling flowed, and Erich had brought a special Eiswein which they enjoyed with Emmenthaler and bruleéd bananas.

They were eating al fresco in the Smith’s back yard, enjoying the dusk, the fireflies, and - for Helen and John - a respite from parenting, as the children were at their annual summer camps. The girls were at a home ec camp in the Poconos. And, thanks to a clever arrangement, Thomas was with a select group of boys that Lt. Klemm was leading through wilderness training in Puerto Rico. 

“I think the jungle training will do them good,” said Erich. “All of the boys, of course, but I think Thomas will especially benefit.”

“Yes, it will make him strong, self-reliant, and he will know how to handle those conditions.”

Helen stabbed her cheese with a fork. A significant look passed between her and John, one that did not go unnoticed by Erich. 

Erich resumed. “Brazil is a beautiful country, and important to the Reich. If Thomas were to get a research job – exploring the flora and fauna, doing fieldwork with biologists and scientists, learning from open-minded men of great wisdom – why, I think it would be a fulfilling and hopeful life for any young man! Especially one as intelligent as Thomas.”

Helen looked at both men with sparkling eyes. Both of these men were so dear to her! And they would help her son…

“Yes, that’s true. I think we need to look at it that way more often.” She reached her hand to John. “And maybe someday… we can take a vacation to South America?”

John got up and took her in his arms, nuzzling and kissing her. “Yes, of course, my love. A nice, long vacation…”

Erich turned his head, out of politeness rather than embarrassment. They were all intimate with each other by now. He smiled to himself, thinking about the passion between husband and wife. 

They poured the last of the Eiswein. John got up, and looked at the cooler. “We need a bit more lager, and I think I’ll bring out some brandy, for later. Heading into the long weekend, we can get pretty mellow.” The three of them smiled knowingly at each other. “Erich, a hand with the beer?” The men headed inside

Helen felt better now, and started to brush off the tablecloth and stack the dishes. Their time to relax together was always so special, and with all the recent changes and stress, they needed their companionship more than ever. 

John and Erich were almost at the French doors, laughing, when the home office phone rang loudly. John’s mouth turned down, and he gave the rest of the bottles to Erich. His aide took the bottles and put them in the cooler and on the table, then, looking apologetically at Helen, went back in. 

They returned, neither of them smiling. “Helen, I’m sorry, but I have to go out… there’s a matter with our guest from the JPS…” 

At “guest from JPS”, Helen frowned, too. “Well. I suppose it can’t be helped. But she sure doesn’t seem to be adjusting…”

“Perhaps we should have invited her, just for dinner? She’s not used to proper civilization.”

“I can’t disagree with you there!” she agreed. She tried and failed to hide her petulance.

John put an arm snugly around Erich. “I won’t be gone long. You’ll, um…” he nodded his head toward his wife. “I mean, this is awkward…”

“It’ll be ok, sir,” he whispered. “It’ll blow over.” 

They pulled apart and John went to Helen. She let him rub her shoulders. “I’m sorry to miss part of this evening but I’ll be home as soon as I can. I won’t be later than midnight. Then I’m all yours.”

She sighed deeply. “I’m holding you to that, Cap’n.” They kissed, not as passionately as before, but still. A good sign, thought Erich.


	2. Blue Velvet

They listened to the car drive off. Helen went back to clearing the table.

“Let me help,” said Erich.

“Oh, you don’t have to…”

“Not a big deal. I used to help my Mother all the time… not just clearing, but washing and even cooking. Believe it or not, Helen, I make a pretty mean ham omelet!”

“Well, all right, then.” She dimpled at him.

They washed the dishes together, chatting amiably, and Helen sang a new popular song she’d heard on the radio.

_“She wore blue velvet_  
_ Bluer than velvet were her eyes_  
_ Warmer than May her tender sighs_  
_ Love was ours...”_

“Sung by the Pomeranian Prince, Bobby Vinton, of course.”

“Oh, yes, isn’t he good? I once dated a girl who had a crush on him.”

“And?... any romance?”

“Let’s just say that ‘Love was ours’ was not the case.”

“Well, wasn’t she the little fool?” Helen looked at him flirtatiously; they felt that spark.

“Well, she had boring old brown eyes, not lovely blue ones like the song… or like you…”

Erich reached out to stroke her temple… and forgot his hands had gotten into the suds. Helen squealed with laughter.

“Why, you!” She playfully slapped him with the sponge.

He laughed nervously, but he liked this; so did she. Soon they were splashing water and streaking suds over each other, giggling in mock-battle.

Finally, they fell to the floor, laughing and catching their breath. Helen put her arms around his neck, and they kissed… long and hard.

“Oh, Helen, your dress… it’s all wet…”

It was more than wet; it was soaked, and her nipples stood out, round and tempting as berries. He started undoing her bodice, her bra. As the air cooled her nipples, she moaned, and Erich gently put his mouth on one, warming it, then the other. Oh, she was so good! He buried his head in her cleavage, gently squeezing her breasts together, the better to move from one nip to the other…

A hand went down his fly and up to his balls, massaging. She hitched up her skirt, pressing his hand against her pussy. Erich drew in a sharp breath. After feeling the soft silk over her mound, he found the cutout, and the soft curls…

“Oooh, these, um… panties?….”

“Yes, special ones. I like to be… a little _uninhibited_ if I get something like a free weekend.” Her eyes danced with lust.

He looked down appreciatively at the dusky silk. “And since this is a _kitchen_, I suppose I can _eat_ something?”

She rubbed his penis hard through his sports pants, gasping. She wanted to see his pretty cock, but this new idea was making her slick.

“I suppose… if you’re _hungry_…”

Oh, his desire for her! They had flirted and kissed and embraced before. Erich was rather courtly and in his quiet way, libidinous. But having this beautiful lady, spreading for him, giving herself freely. She was the perfect woman, he had always thought so, and for this hour or two, she was all his…

Helen’s flesh was electric. Each kiss, each time the tip of his tongue explored, she flowed with honey for him, and power surged through them as they coupled. Her lips parted, and he found his way to her clit, awed and worshipping it with gentle sucking and hard tongue-strokes.

He paused for a bit, driving her crazy as he let the air cool her a bit. She moaned and grunted, writhing madly for him to resume.

Deliberately, he lapped at her, long, slow strokes, all up and down the length of her cunt. Her juices were a waterfall, savory-sweet, that he drank eagerly…

Then back to her clit, alternating fast and slow, to finish her off. She thrust madly, his face was buried in her warm folds, which were getting wetter again. She cried out, riding his face, writhing against the vinyl. She came, sudden and hard.

Erich looked at her, prone with abandon, eyes bright with gratitude.

“Ah… so good. I’m weak from all that.”

He leaned over, kissing her gently, then slid an arm under her knees, and the other under her back.

“Don’t worry, lover. By the time I carry you upstairs and lay you on your soft bed… you’ll recover.”


	3. Long Shadow From The Little Brunette

He carried her in his arms, up the stairs, like a hero in a romantic movie. They kissed madly, knowing the path in the hallway by heart. They were finally in the bedroom and he set her down gently. They started to undress.

“Do… do you think he’ll walk in on us? I mean, every other time he’s been away...” Helen sounded both fearful and oddly excited.

“If he does, he has only himself to blame.”

“Mmmm, you’re right about that. But do you think he will?” She undid his buttons, coyly, pulling Erich’s shirt free.

“I think he’ll stay downstairs for a bit… don’t let it worry you…” He nuzzled her neck.

“If he comes home… I mean, when he comes home.” She pulled away, sitting on the bed. Waves of confusion crossed her face.

Ah, so that was the real worry. The little brunette from the JPS.

“_When_,” he reassured her. "You know John loves you. He makes sure we take care of you.” He stroked her cheek.

“He’s not interested in her? She’s pretty. And intriguing…”

“That thought isn’t worthy of you, Helen. John’s interest in her is professional. Strictly in what use she is to the Reich.”

“So, he thinks she has some value to the GNR?”

“We both do.” Helen’s eyebrows shot up at that. But something like relief crossed her face.

“Then…” she spoke haltingly, “…then maybe I can help. If you two really think it’s that important, I dunno, maybe I’ll make a pot roast sometime and invite her to dinner…”

“I think that would be a grand idea.”

“Yes…” said Helen, still far away. Then she turned to him. “Enough about her. Here we are… and we have some time alone. And then the rest of the weekend together, the three of us.” She pulled him to her and they both reached downwards. “Shall we?”


	4. Love

She had made the bed that morning with flowered silk sheets; there were still faint traces of the rose-and-lavender potpourri that Helen always put in the linen closet. 

His touch on her skin was softer, even, than the silk, ghosting her with his fingertips, whispering words that were a curious mix of flirtation and filth. She responded in kind, and everything else was lost in that moment.

Perhaps that was why she loved and craved him. All her cares fell away when he made love to her. That slow hand, driving her crazy by inches… and yet, he could keep her on the brink like no one else. With him she was flying… like Leda and the Swan, tickled and seduced by a thousand feathery touches, till her whole skin was a sex organ.

Yet he played with her some more, his tongue hot and delicate. He was just to her cleavage, but she could barely stand it. 

He stayed at her breasts a long time, and she felt like a goddess. No one had loved her this carefully before… she was so close to orgasm, just from his sucking, that she gasped when she felt his hands between her legs.

He was wet, too, slick with pre-come, and she seemed to swallow him whole before she knew it. Ah, this way of his… smooth, unassuming… and growing inside her, spreading her and making her cry out.

His cock was smooth, too; beautifully-formed. She wished she’d fondled him and looked at it before he was inside her, but she would reward him afterwards, count on it.

Erich fell silent. Unlike her husband, he got quieter as he got excited… only the hot panting in her ear disturbed the silence in the bedroom. Oh, the length of him, plunging silently back and forth. She raced with him, moving wildly; a game to see if she could wring a cry from him. But his wiry pubic hair was tickling her mons and clit unbearably; her hectic racing only keyed herself up. She gasped and orgasmed; the room spun. His strong arm was under her neck, and he murmured smutty adoration. His fingers stroked her slick nub and she came again, thrusting to meet him. Finally they both cried out, soaked and soaking…

They lay panting, side by side for some time. She reached out to stroke his cheek… his eyes were closed and his face inscrutable. She felt unbelievably tender toward him, and nestled against his chest.


	5. Window In Time

They rested for a bit, then got up and washed. Helen looked at him. “You’re so beautiful…” she said.

Erich blushed (which only made his cock even prettier.) “I… well… I guess I’m reasonably endowed?”

“Such a lovely shape… so smooth…”

“I’ve always been a little embarrassed by it. Like a lot of my generation, they did that weird circumcision thing,”

“Yes, it had been the practice for a long time. Even most of John’s generation… though I guess he avoided it because he was born at home…”

“I’ve always envied him that. He is rather… manly.” Erich’s mind went to various scenes where he’d seen John in undress – the locker room, sometimes here around the house. His veins pounded slightly…

“You have nothing to be jealous of,” she said. She gently gripped the head, enough to get his attention, but not to hurt him. “Come back to bed and lie on your back for me.”

He loved this… the warmth of her mouth, and the pressure. He’d been with both men (successfully) and women (less successfully) in his life, but no one pleasured him this way as well as she. She loved it, clearly.

Helen did love going down on him, in a way that was different than being with John. Of course she loved her husband but… well, he was rather thick and vein-y and… intense. He loved being sucked, insisted on it, and had to control himself to not get carried away. But Erich was cautious… perhaps he felt her a bit of a fragile flower, but whatever it was, she was glad of it. She could kiss and lick and nibble and play and dawdle with him, and he lay there, taking it all in.

And Erich loved watching her, that crown of thick coppery hair, moving up and down him, drawing all these sensations. He felt like he was floating on a cloud; everything was in soft focus…

Then he gasped so suddenly that Helen looked up. “Erich, what?”

“Nothing, nothing… just… well, you’re wonderful. Sometimes things just take me by surprise…”

She smiled coyly at him. “I think that’s the idea, lover.” And she went back to her cock-worship.

Erich was unsettled though. A strange sensation caught at him…

He loved Helen, of course. But sometimes, he couldn’t help it, he thought of his boss, his machismo, his sheer male beauty. He thought about John and Helen in bed together, and then, he simply thought of John.

He stuffed those ideas down, of course… they were mental flotsam. But what had spooked him is that one of those errant thoughts had crossed his mind. And when he looked up, and thought he saw John’s face in the darkness. His eyes fixing him in that intense stare of his.

Then Helen spoke, and he saw nothing after all, so he lay back. He opened his eyes, staring straight ahead, to the back of the bedroom, through the open doorway to the back of the hall. At times he thought he saw a faint movement, like the blackest of shadows… a faint shine, as if being watched. He certainly felt a tension.

He stared back into the blackness. For this window in time, Helen was his, by rights. John had given Helen to him, sent her to him this very evening, and John knew it.

But thoughts were soon overtaken by utter sensation. Whether sensing the change in him, or whether her own desire led her, Helen was in earnest now, sucking madly, fellating him more firmly than her wont. She opened her mouth, accepting all of him, pulling. He cried out and lost control, shooting his cum inside her mouth, making her swallow wantonly. The room went blacker and blacker… he succumbed and fell into a swirling warm darkness…


	6. Mai Tais

The next thing Erich felt was Helen’s soft hair. She was nestled against him, and her hair tickled his chin and mouth. He stroked it back into place and kissed the top of her head sweetly. He looked at the clock - 11:20. He guessed that he’d fallen asleep a little before 11.

He started to make sense of the noises downstairs. John had come home and was walking around. He hummed rather loudly. Helen remained asleep.

“Mai tais!” he called out. “Who’s up for a Mai Tai? ERICH! Where are you? Sorry I’m late, but I had to get coconut cream…”

“Ummm?” said Helen, hearing the commotion.

“John’s home.” Erich went to a closet to grab a robe. “He’s talking about Mai Tais.”

“Mmmm… ok, I’ll get up and make us toasted ham’n’cheese,” said Helen. She rolled back over to sleep.

Erich hurried downstairs. John was in a jolly, almost manic mood. “Look, Erich, I got coconut cream!”

“You don’t put coconut cream in Mai Tais, sir; you use Curaçao…”

“Curaçao, coconut cream… put enough rum and liquor in something and who the hell cares?” He dumped rum and scotch and Cointreau and something green in a cocktail shaker, along with crushed ice and bitters. He shook it crazily then poured a glass for each of them. John swished it around it, puckering his mouth. “This tastes terrible!”

“I should think so! Great Scott, John, this has Crème de Menthe in it!… Are you ok?”

John set his glass down with a small bang. “Yes. Miss Bird-with-a-Broken-Wing looks to be a problem. She had all sorts of bizarre questions for me about if she would work, where she would work. I told her that this would all be sorted out after the weekend, and that I had important business to take care of.” He took another slug of the drink. “This really is terrible! Anyhow, I had to do _something_ for a while, so it occurred to me to stop by a liquor store and get the fixins for mixed drinks…”

“Erm, yes… I suppose the only way this could be worse is if you’d given us a swizzle stick with olives…”

“… and cocktail onions. With a twist of lime.” John laughed jovially, then turned dead solemn.

Erich swallowed some of the nasty drink himself, gulping nervously.

“You saw us…”

“Yes. I saw.” John breathed heavily. “No one to blame but myself. But I _am_ jealous. She did you better than she does me…” He filled the remains of his drink with whiskey. “She should come down and make us some sandwiches….” He turned his head away.

Erich went to him, putting an arm about his boss’s shoulder. “Sir… she loves you! I’m just… a toy she plays with, perhaps.”

“Toy. Huh. Some mess you _toys_ left on the kitchen floor…” John looked at his aide, eyes slightly wet. “It’s crazy. I’m jealous of you, of course. But… I’m… jealous of… of…” John walked away, looking out the window at the dark lawn. “Maybe I’m jealous because I wasn’t here. You know, duty always calls…” He raised the glass, took another swallow, then spit it out. . “Ugh! Well, adding whiskey didn’t help that at all!”

“No, probably not…” Erich walked up to him again. After a moment, John put his arms around his shoulders. There was a look of perfect accord between them. Friendship and understanding would always win out… whatever the difficulties.

“Hey, you two!” Helen came down the steps and crossed the dining room to them. “What is it whiskey didn’t help? Whiskey usually helps everything…”

“Helen!” John’s face lit up and he kissed her warmly. Erich was glad to see the smile returned to his face.

John put an arm around Helen to hold them both. Then he handed her the glass and she took a slug. 

“Aaaugh. What _is_ that?”

“That, my Darling, is your husband’s first, last, and only attempt at making a Mai Tai.”

“Well,” she said flirtatiously, “you’re not very good at it.” She smiled at him, and they kissed again.

“No, I’m not, which is why I’m sticking to whiskey and bourbon. But you know, Darling, one of your _famous_ toasted ham’n’cheese sandwiches would kill the taste of… whatever I just made.”

“Of course, Dear. And, uh, keep that recipe.” John arched an eyebrow. “It will come in handy if any of the Reich’s enemies need to be poisoned!”

She sashayed into the kitchen, her satin robe clinging and making her curvy form irresistible.

As she disappeared into the kitchen, John sat down on the sofa with a thump. He motioned for Erich to sit next to him.

“_Are_ you all right, John? Truly, Helen and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Not for the whole world.”

“No, I know. I just got shook up a bit. That weird girl. Something odd about her. I hope she’ll crack, and won’t crack us.”

“I talked to Helen. Her jealousy is laid to rest,” John’s eyes lit up approvingly. “In fact, I think she realizes that working with her is important, and she suggested that she’d be willing to have Ms. Mills over for dinner or do anything else she can do to help.”

“Well, you _have_ gone above and beyond the call of duty, Sturmbahnführer!” He slapped Erich on the back. “I’m sorry for my… behavior.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll always be here for you, sir. Trust me.”

“With my life, Erich, with my life. Keep loving her…” he nodded to the kitchen. “Keep loving us.”


End file.
